Kingdom Hearts: The Black Keyblade Chronicles
by Misthunter1598
Summary: This is a Kingdom Hearts fanfic that I wrote in my spare time. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's sequels, prequels, spin-offs, etc. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts: The Black Keyblade Chronicles.

Okay, so I wrote this while I was distracted from writing my other fanfic. I couldn't focus, and when my mind wanders, it tries it's hardest to keep me off track, so I had to write it. Enjoy! ^^

_It was a warm summer day, the day that changed my life forever..._

A boy,about 16, and standing at roughly 5' 7", with thick and matted blond hair, stands next to a railing that overlooks a pit of emptiness. His black cargo shorts and faded green military jacket flap in the breeze underneath a beautiful blue sky. His light skin tone suggest that he's never outside much, but his slightly muscular build suggests otherwise.

"Zane? *gasp* Zaaaaane!" A short, brown haired girl, wearing cut-offs, and a bright orange sun dress, shouted, as she runs up to, Zane, I guess, and hugs him tightly. "S-sera!" Zane exclaimed, trying to peel her off of him. "C'mon, seriously! Let go!" Sera looked at Zane, and began pouting. "Aww! You're no fun!" Sera let go of Zane, and immediately, a boy, still about their age, with dark black hair, green eyes, and tan skin, wearing torn up jeans, and a bright green hoodie, walked up and hugged Sera from behind. "Good morning, love." He spoke with a British accent.

"Chaaaaz!" Sera groaned, as her face went flush. "Well, looks like we're all here. What did you guys call me here for?" Zane questioned them with a smile. "Well..." Sera said, her face even more red than before. "We thought we'd help you look for a girlfriend." Chaz interrupted. Reluctantly, Zane agreed to let them help. After a few hours, and several awkward conversations, the trio gave up their search for the day.

"You see? There's no girl for me, at least not here." Zane said with a distressed voice. "Well, I'm going home, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Zane walked off into the sunset. While Zane walked home, he turned into a back alleyway. He stopped dead in his tracks, as he saw a small, black, shadow-ey creature, with round, glowing yellow eyes. Frightened, Zane grabbed a stick, and prepared to fight it. The creature darted towards Zane, and he slashed at it with the stick. The creature seemed un phased, and continued it's assault, as more and more came into being.

Needless to say, Zane turned tail, and ran like a madman. He ran, and ran and ran, until Zane found himself encircled by the creatures. Suddenly, a bright flash of light struck the ground before him like a lightning bolt, and the heartless all disintigrated, in one strike. Zane gazed at the sight before him with great awe. A great blade stuck out if the ground. A Keyblade, long and flat, with a black blade, red "teeth" at the top, a guard that resembled a raven's wings with red at the tips of the feathers, and a gear shaped like a heart; half black, and half red.

Zane took the keyblade in hand, and felt it's power course through his arm. Slowly, a black shadow crept up his arm, forming a hard, armor-like, plating on him. Shocked, Zane dropped the Keyblade, and it hit the ground with a loud clatter. The armor continued to form, engulfing him in shadow, and he screamed in pain. After the armor completely formed, Zane examined himself in a cracked mirror. The black armor had a pattern resembling feathers, and had dark red accents that outlined the pattern. The helmet only covered half of his face, and looked as if it were skin tight. Zane heard an all too familiar scream, it was Sera. The armor retracted into a bracelet with a charm resembling the Keyblade's gear on it.

Zane rushed over to the scream, and gasped at the sight before him. Sera lay on the ground, and Chas was fighting off the heartless with a length of pipe. "Zane! Help us!" Chaz shouted to Zane. Suddenly, the Keyblade flashed into Zane's hands. Not complaining, Zane rushed over, and automatically had the attention of the heartless. The heartless began to swarm, and Zane retaliated with skill he never knew he possessed. One by one, the swarm of heartless fell, and soon, were defeated. "Z-Zane. What the hell...is that?!" Chaz managed to say before he got a good look at Zane. Zane's eyes were nothing but a blank stare. The Keyblade glew in his hands as he flipped it upside down, and drove it's tip into the ground. Zane collapsed due to fatigue, and was carried home by Chaz and Sera.

Not more than an hour had passed, Zane lay on an ugly brown couch that looked like it had been dragged from the trash. Chaz and Sera sit on the couch opposite him, and carry out a conversation as Zane wakes up. "Ugh...my head..." Zane said with a grunt, as he sat up, and rubbed the back of his head. "Zane! Thank goodness you're okay!" Sera shouted. Chaz spoke up. "Zane, that thing that killed those monsters...what was it, and where'd it go?" he asked in his ever so thick British accent. "Huh? Oh! That sword, I don't know. I don't even know where it came from to be honest." Zane shrugged along with his statement. The trio ate dinner, then proceeded to relax the rest of the evening, until a knock sounded at the door.

Chaz answered the door, and a hooded figure, with rather large and circular ears, stood outside the door. "Umm, how may I help you?" Chaz asked, staring down at the figure that wasn't much taller than a 10 year old. "May I come in?" The hooded figure asked in a high pitched, cartoon-ey sort of voice. They all sat on the couch, and listened as the mysterious hooded figure spoke. "So, I suppose you're wondering why I'm here." The figure pulled down his hood, revealing himself to be none other than the king, Mickey Mouse. "My name is Mickey, Mickey Mouse, and I'm here for the one they call Zane. Would you happen to know where I can find him?" Mickey asked politely.

"M-my name's Zane. Are you here about what happened earlier?" Zane said, as he thought about the Keyblade. "Yes. Zane, that weapon that killed the Heartless, is called a 'Keyblade' and it's very powerful. I've come to take you back to my world, where you will be trained in its use." Zane was stunned at the thought that anything about him was special, let alone him being so powerful. "Zane, would you mind summoning your Keyblade for me?" Mickey asked. Zane nodded, and stretched out his arm. In one fluid motion, he raised his arm up, as the familiar beam of light flashed, and the Keyblade appeared in his hand. "Oh my...I'm glad I got here when I did." Micky said in a grim voice. "Why? Is there something wrong with my Keyblade?"

Micky stared at Zane, then motioned towards the door. "Zane, pack your bags and come with me. If we don't get you out of here soon...this world may cease to exist in a matter of hours." Zane turned to Chaz and Sera with a depressed expression on his face. "You'd better go, Zane." Chaz said, with sadness in his voice. Sera burst into tears, and buried her face in Chaz's chest. "Sera, it's alright. I'll be back, I promise." Zane said this, while he pulled a star shaped pendant, made of gears and scrap metal, off of his neck and handed it to Sera. "Here, I made this a while back. It's called a wayfinder, I have one, Chaz has one, and now, so do you. With these, we'll always be connected, wherever we are."

Sera tied the pendant around her neck, and wiped the tears from her face. *sniff* "You'd better come back, or I'll hunt you down." She said, dismissing Zane and Mickey. After packing his bags, Zane gave his final goodbyes, and walked outside to the docks near his house. Mickey stood at the edge of the pier, hooded and holding a small star shaped device. "Alright Mickey, I'm ready to go." Zane said half heartidly. Mickey nodded, and grabbed Zane's arm, as he pressed the device to his heart. In a sudden flash, they were gone.

Alright, lemme know what you think. Suggestions? Comments? Flying bags of troll mucus? Falling madly in love with me? Tell me, and please, don't be anonymous if you want a reply. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Kingdom Hearts: The Black Keyblade Chronicles

Alright, first thing's first, the main character is oc, and the story takes place between Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts 1. Just wanted to clarify that, because it was brought to my attention.

Almost as quickly as they had left, Zane and King Mickey had arrived at the castle. The courtyard was full of various types of flowers and foliage. A dozen or so knights stood at attention, and bowed as Mickey walked past. The castle doors were large and metal, probably brass or mithril.  
"My servants will show you to your room, tomorrow we'll start your training." Micky said, calling over a boy about 17. He had dark hair and tan skin. His eyes were red, like rubies, and he wore a butler's uniform. "Hi, the name's Daniel, Daniel Winslow. At your service." Daniel extended a hand.  
Zane shook Daniel's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Zane." Daniel led Zane down the hallway, and stopped in front of a room with a red door, unlike the blue doors in the rest of the hallway.  
"This is your room." Daniel said. Zane opened the door, and was struck with awe at the decor. A large king-sized bed sat in the middle of the room, a desk with a book and a quil sat on the far end. Bookshelves filled with dozens of spell books and encyclopedias to its right, and a large wooden wardrobe next to the door.  
"Wow." Said Zane in amazement. "Well, you should get settled in. Just let me know If you need anything."

Daniel walked down the hall, and Zane shut the door behind him. This was unreal, he was living in a castle, he had a butler, he had his own room with a desk and bookshelves and...and no friends to enjoy it with. That thought, that single solitary thought had made him realize that he missed home. Zane got no sleep that night.

It seemed to take an eternity for morning to come. Daniel came to get Zane for training. "Zane? You up? The king wants to see you out in the courtyard." Zane quickly changed into some clean clothes, and rushed out into the courtyard, where King Mickey stood. He was clad in a vest, shorts, and his normal shoes.  
Zane walked up to Mickey, wearing his green military jacket, black cargo pants, a white T-shirt, the bracelet that his armor retracted into, and his wayfinder, made of gears and scrap metal.  
"Alright Zane, I should first explain why your Keyblade is so special. It's called 'the black Keyblade' and it's power is so immense, that every previous wielder was either driven to madness, or had their life energy drained by it. This is due to their lack of willpower." Mickey looked Zane in the eyes and drew his Keyblade. "Now, summon it, and let me see how powerful you are."

Zane summoned the black Keyblade, and readied himself for the attack. Mickey charged and was blocked. Zane counter attacked and hit Mickey in the gut. Mickey doubled over from the hit, and Zane pointed the Keyblade at mickey's chest. "Zane, stop, it's over!" Mickey shouted. Zane let out a menacing chuckle. "Hah! You think this meager boy can control me. I've got his mind in the palm of my hands. His heart is strong and passionate, but his mind is so weak that" Zane's arm began to jerk around. "What the hell? No, he can't be...g-gaah!" Zane screamed.

"Hey! I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you can't have my body. Now get the hell out!" The Keyblade flashed out of Zane's hand, and he returned to normal. "Mickey! Th-the Keyblade tried to posses me!" Mickey stood up, and brushed himself off.  
"It's just as I expected, he's trying to regain his mortal form. Zane, that was a man who, long ago, was sealed inside his own Keyblade. The Keyblade was once pure, angelic, white, but after he turned evil, he was sealed off by Merlin, and the Keyblade turned black." Mickey's expression turned grim"Come, we must go and see Merlin. He'll know what to do."

Sorry, this chapter is really short. It's just that I'm working on other stuff too, and I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging any longer. I promise that I'll put more time in on the next chapter, so until next time.

-mist

Any suggestions. Construcive criticism? Or just tell me that you love my work? Leave a review.


End file.
